Farewell, I will never forget you
by TESKATLIPOKA
Summary: A sudden guest from her past appears before her. Does she still remember him and what about her feelings? Will they resurface again? Read to find out more. One shot. ZERO& someone you know.


Hello everybody, I hope you will like it. It's my first Fan Fiction story so please forgive me my spelling mistakes and other errors. It's about Zero &OC. Not really new characters . Read to know who it is. If you liked it, please review what you liked and disliked so I can get better.

* * *

A sudden knock and a familiar call "Mom, can I come in." from behind the doors woke me up.

"Yes," I said with a small voice, not knowing if he heard me.

I massaged my old eyes and looked up to see an older man entering my room.

He was my oldest son, Takashi.

"What did happen Takashi? Why did you wake me up?"

Takashi looked at me and said. "Sorry, I thought you were awake."

"No, I wasn't," I said back with a bit of irritation.

"I already said sorry, don't be angry." he said with pleading eyes as he sat down next to me.

Seeing him like that, I couldn't do anything but forgive him; after all he was my firstborn son. I looked straight into his dark red eyes which were the same as his father's, and I calmly said "Don't worry, I am not angry anymore."

I stopped for a bit placing one of my hands on his head petting his brown hair softly. "It's just," a small smile appearing on my face as I continued" I had a nice dream, that's all."

Takashi smiled like a small child despite his age at my reply. "Takashi, you are no longer a small chi..." before I could finish He suddenly asked

"What were you dreaming about?"

I knew I didn't have a choice but to tell him, after all his curiosity was a part of him that didn't change even after many years of his life, not that I minded.

"Mommy, mom?" He was saying while looking at me with a slight worry as I didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry, I was thinking" I said to make sure he wouldn't worry.

"About what?" he quickly said not hiding his curiosity.

"About your big curiosity of course" I said to him still petting his hair with my hand." Really, from whom did you inherit it; certainly it was from your father."

"I wouldn't be so sure, you yourself are quite curious, and don't try to deny it."

A look of surprise showed on my face not knowing what to say, he clearly got me this time, hands down.

"Don't make me wait mom, you didn't even start yet."

"Okay, okay I will just give me a second."

I turned my head looking at the ceiling and said "I had a dream about my school days."

"Are you referring to your time at the famous Cross academy" he quickly said.

"Yes, I am." I said now looking straight into his eyes.

"I was in class making notes about the lecture when I looked behind me at my classmates who were soundly sleeping not knowing the danger approaching them and sudde..."

In that moment Takashi sat up and said "Someone is here, I heard someone knocking on the front door".

Without a care I said "I didn't hear anything, it just shows how old I am." I chuckled at my remark and nodded him to go see who it was.

Takashi stood up and went from my room down the stairs to open the door and see who it was. I thought she was here but quickly shock my head knowing she would arrive only after a couple of hours later.

My son knocked and entered looking at me.

"Mom we have a visitor" he said.

"Really, and who is it?"

"I didn't ask his name, but he said he was the grandchild of your classmate."

"My classmate's grandchild?"

"Yes, at least that's the story, do you want to see him?", he said looking at me.

"Why not, show him the way." I said, not hiding my interest in the sudden visit.

"Yes, I will" Takashi left and after a couple of minutes appeared with a young man behind him.

"Here he is, mom" my son said and side-stepped to give me a better view, not that It would help much.

The young man noticing my bad sight stepped forward and politely bowed saying "Nice to meet you, my name is Akira Kiryuu. I have come on behalf of my grandfather who due to illness couldn't come in person."

A sudden shock appeared on my face after hearing the more than familiar name, not to mention the familiar face looking at me.

"Mom, are you all right."

"Don't worry, I was merely surprised." I said not taking my eyes from the young man.

"You really resemble him a lot, although you're black hair with white streaks and eyes one black and the other the color of white are clearly different."

A sudden ring tone was heard from Takashi's pocket, not loosing any time he excused himself and disappeared behind the door not wanting to interrupt our conversation.

"It really was a surprise; I didn't think you would ever show up again, Zero".

The young man looked a bit surprised hearing my words. "I am sorry, but that is my grandfather's name." he said an innocent look residing in his eyes.

At his reply I got really angry for a second, but tried to calm down not wanting to alert my son, who was probably in his study room still talking with someone on the phone. I breathed hard and told him "Don't play with me, I am old not stupid."

He smirked and said "I though you wouldn't recognize me, after all these years."

"Don't think I would mix up my high school love with his grandson, I know you would look like this even after a couple centuries."

"Why did you come here?" these words escaped my lips despite knowing the answer for them.

"I came to see you."

"How nice of you, after 50 years you remembered me." I was still angry and was showing It on my face.

"Yes I finally came to see you." He said suddenly smiling and it took more will power I ever mustered in my life to stop the blush forming on my face.

What was wrong with me, I was no longer a young girl in love to be swept by a single smile.

I really wanted to close my eyes so I wouldn't see his face again but I still ended up staring into his eyes.

I couldn't resist asking "Why do you have different eyes and hair".

He didn't answer at first but then said. "Don't worry over such little details; the important thing is how you are feeling."

"I was feeling great until you showed up."

He stepped forward and settled down on my bed next to me.

I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes.

Suddenly a warm kiss was put on my forehead. "I am sorry for taking so long to visit you." he said with a sincere smile.

I didn't know what happened to me but suddenly I started crying like a little girl.

Zero without a moment of hesitation hugged me

"It's okay don't cry, I am here." Despite that I cried for at least 10 minutes until I was able to stop but still sobbing a bit.

"Don't be sorry, Zero. I had a fulfilling life, a good husband, mischievous brats and beautiful grandchildren."

Tears started to form in my eyes again but I looked up without a shred of hesitation and said "I have no regrets in my life."

Zero wiped my tears and said "I am glad and Its time to say our goodbyes."

"Are you really going? I am going to have another visitor shortly."

"Yes, I know. If I stayed I would need to fulfill my promise and I don't want to, not now at least."

He bent down and softly kissed me on the lips. I quickly turned away not knowing how to stop blushing a dark red. When I finally turned back and stared into his eyes I could see reflection of my old self. For him I still looked like a 17 years old girl he knew from his school days.

Knowing this I really couldn't say anything to him, I was just too shocked.

He slowly stood up and turned towards me smiling warmly.

"Farewell," I said with a smile on my lips and finished it with "My love."

He started to vanish before my eyes "Farewell, I will never forget you," he said almost gone but before he completely disappeared I could clearly hear my name escaping his lips "Sayori".

I cried for a few minutes which seemed like eternity to me, but suddenly my son and to my surprise Yuuki appeared before me clearly concerned what happened to me. "Why are you crying Yori-chan" said Yuuki.

"Its nothing Yuuki, I just had a touching conversation with a friends grandson." I quickly answered not wanting to make them worry about me.

"Really and where is he." she asked with interest.

"Yes mom, where is he I didn't see him leaving." Takashi said with his right hand on my shoulder.

I laughed and said to him "Probably because you were talking too long in your study with someone on the phone." Takashi was a bit embarrassed and didn't know what to say so he rather left me with Yuuki alone.

Yuuki smiled and said "Yori-chan I found the photos of us when we were still high school students." Yuuki sat down and opened the album.

As we looked at the photos we smiled and laughed remembering every event captured until we reached the last page. We stopped laughing and we were just staring. There was only one photo.

It was about the tree of us. Zero was in the middle with a shocked expression on his face because Yuuki and I in unison planted a kiss on his face form both sides.

"I hope he is doing fine," Yuuki said with a tear in her eye. "Don't worry, I got a feeling he is alright." I said with a smile.

Yuuki returned a smile of her own and said "Yes, you are right, after all he is the strongest Vampire hunter ever to be born."

The end.

What do you say? Did you like it? If yes, please review.

With regards, TESKATLIPOKA.


End file.
